When One Door Closes
by Jester of Confusion
Summary: Botan has been given the vacation she has never had. And with her goes a Dimensional Passport. Crossover fic. Botan? Need submitance! Tell me! VOTE NOW!
1. It All Starts with the Loss of Coffee

Authoress: (cowers in corner) I feel very small in this category. (holds up white flag) My first YYH fic, well, posted one. Please be gentle.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot….. Yeah, that's about it.

* * *

**Chapter1  
**

**It All Starts with the Loss of Coffee**

Papers were strewn everywhere, a broken computer sat on her desk, and she sat in a stressed mess in her rolling chair. Paradise was nowhere to be seen in the large piles of forgotten paper-work and documents. Salvation was not coming to rescue her from her filing cabinet. And coffee was definitely not in her flower-patterned mug. Incidentally, caffeine looked to be the only chemical that would actually save her sanity from the vortex that was once (in her life) her office, but alas, she had leant it to Ayame and the girl dropped it.

A sigh escaped the pink lip-sticked lips at the thought of Charlie (as the coffee machine was dubbed) floating somewhere in coffee-maker heaven. Poor thing never had a chance. Damn Ayame and her luck with electronic appliances! The over-worked girl made a mental note not to let Ayame use her compact just in case.

Vacation? What vacation? She couldn't remember the last time she had not even thought about work. Gods forbid she not be there to lead and be an example to her inferiors.

"Cappuccino…." she mumbled pathetically as she stared at the screen, which held an unfinished (probably never going to be finished) losing game of solitaire. 'No! Hazelnut frappaccino!' she rethought..

'Could someone die of boredom or from being over-work?' she mused silently. A piece of paper, that received the honor of becoming an airplane, flew across the room and landed in a almost hidden trash can. 'I bet it starts this way.'

* * *

"Botan is awfully quiet today." 

"It's been like this the last couple of days."

"I think she misses being out in the field."

"With Yusuke getting married she's not exactly needed as an assistant. Kuwabara and Kurama both went to collage."

"Hiei?"

"Who knows? You know how he is. He disappears with the wind."

"Yeah….. Poor Botan must be so lonely."

"You people are standing right outside my door. DO YOU THINK I'M DEAF!" the blue-haired deity yelled. The two gossiping girls scurried off as not to anger the top ferry girl any longer.

* * *

"Every rumor starts with 'Do you know what I heard?'" Botan sighed as she stood in front of her superior. She had been called to his office for this? Why? The waste of time was enormous. "Yes, but I've been told you are not yourself lately," the toddler countered.

"It's that time of the month…..?" Botan tried, giving a very lame excuse.

"You are dead," he said with an unconvinced look.

'And I thank the Gods that PMS doesn't carry over into the after-life,' she thought with a smirk. "It was worth a try. Anyways, is there a reason I've been called to your office?" she asked.

"Yes, Botan," he said, straightening some papers, trying to look important. All of the trying failed as long as he had the binkie in his mouth. "I do believe it is time for a vacation."

Silence dropped on the room like a taboo had been placed on every word in every language. Botan stood still, not believing what she had heard. In her five hundred year career she had not had a vacation or even a long break. It was unthinkable.

"Ex-excuse me?" Botan stuttered out. Koenma looked up at her from under his odd-shaped hat.

"A vacation, to anywhere you'd like," he clarified. "I think you deserve it. Ayame can take over for you while you are away," he told her.

'Just don't let her near your TV,' Botan thought with a snicker. The blue-haired girl straightened up and nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Lord Koenma. This means a lot," she said excitedly.

Koenma saw her face light up and he seemed to get happier inside also. He shook his head and turned back into his normal self. "Now, when I say anywhere, I'm giving you a dimensional passport," he told her, telling himself this is the right thing.

Botan became quiet again. A dimensional passport? Aren't those for the highest of the high? Only Enma gave those out. Koenma held out to her a pendant with two mirror-like sides that had a glowing 'B' insignia on it.

"So I can go anywhere?" she asked for clarification.

"Yes, except the past of this dimension. If things are changed in the past is would mean trouble for us," the toddle-like prince said. "And-HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" "I'm outta here! Bye Koenma-sama!" the deity called as she was half-way out the door, her powder blue hair flying behind her.

"BOTAN!" he yelled after her, but it was too late. She was gone and so were her worries for a very long time.

Her destination: Anywhere.

* * *

Authoress: If you couldn't tell this is going to be a cross-over fic. I need you people to give me ideas on two things. Destination #1 and a pairing with Botan. Depending on where she goes. I had an idea with Hiei, but not a lot of people agree with that pairing. Please Read and review. 


	2. Door Number 1? Part 1

Authoress: Wow, people reviewed…. ROCK ON! I was afraid that people wouldn't like me because I'm new in this category.

Anyhoo, sounds like I will try to make it Hiei/Botan. They do look cute together, but it's going to take some time to pair them together, because well, you know how Hiei is….  
Hiei: What's that supposed to mean!  
Authoress: Many things- MOVING ON!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't have my name on it. Which is everything!

* * *

**Prelude  
Door number 1!**

'My name is Penny!' a voice quipped in her mind. It sounded a bit like an over-enthusiastic flight-attendant that had a really good day. Botan stood in the middle of what she believed to be a city. She held in her hand the pendant as it glowed brightly.

"Wait, the pendant is talking to me," Botan said, trying not to look like a lunatic talking to herself.

'That's right! I'm the pendant. I'll be your guide throughout the dimension!' the voice chimed again. Penny, as she called herself, was the small entity that occupied the dimensional pendant. She was made for the soul purpose of guiding Botan through her vacation. What fun… well, to her!

"Alright then, where are we?" the blue haired deity asked the small supposed inanimate object

'You don't remember?' Penny asked, curious.

"I remember picking a door in a long line. The door was almost pure gold and had creatures of strange origins carved into the gold. And a big, weird shaped eyes in the center of it. I opened it and walked in. Then I ended up here," Botan explained to her guide.

'Detecting location……… Ah, here we are! You are in Domino City- Tokyo Dimension Level 3. Home of the ancient game of Duel Monsters!'

_-Theme Song-  
Vacations here and she's gone  
Travelin' the worlds to find something  
Not knowing where she goes  
Or what she'll find  
It's Botan's Vacae Adventure_

**Chapter 2  
Door Number 1! (Part 1)**

"Penny, why have my clothes changed?" Botan asked as she looked down at herself in mild fascination. She felt a little awkward, but she shrugged it off. The tall blunette wore blue-jean shorts that went to her mid-thigh, a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and white tennis shoes with white sport socks. Her powder blue locks were up in a tight pony tail like usual.

'I am programmed to change you to fit in with your surrounding dimension,' Penny quipped with information. On further inspection, Botan had on black no-finger gloves and a black studded belt that held a small rectangular leather pouch. 'If you open that pouch you will find your deck.'

"My deck?" Botan asked.

'Yes, in order to fit in here, you have to have a dueling deck. It's essential,' Penny chided mentally.

"Sounds like an obsession of teenagers," Botan scoffed.

'And adults,' the pendant added.

Botan rolled her eyes and began to walk through the streets of the city. There were various shops that held more of the cards that were like the ones held in her own deck. She even saw a large building that was devoted to these things. 'O-B-S-E-S-S-E-D!' Botan thought as she moved onto the ice cream shop out of boredom.

'Why don't you see what you were given,' Penny suggested as Botan sat down at one of the small tables with her small sundae. Botan flicked open the leather pouch and laid some of the cards out. She sweat-dropped. "I have Koenma to thank for this deck," she laughed and looked over the deck. 'The Ghost King, The Demon Lord, The Cunning Thief, The Fire Lord, The Brave Soldier,' she thought as she looked over some of them. "Could he be more obvious?"

"Whoa, are those new releases?" an excited voice came from her left. Botan looked over and almost came nose to nose with a blonde haired boy.

"Um…. Yeah," Botan said quickly.

"Come on Joey, you'll frighten her away!" a younger sounding voice laughed.

"Oh come on Yugi, nobody can resist my charm!" the blonde boy said and sat back. A boy maybe two feet shorter than the blonde was sitting with a milkshake in front of him. He had an odd-looking hairstyle that reminded her a lot of Hiei's.

Botan let out a chuckle at the thought and the small group next to her stared. She calmed her laughter and looked to them.  
"Sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Botan, um, Jaganeshi," she told them and was surprised by her own statement.

Now, any scientist would tell you it was an unconscious match. Botan had been thinking about Hiei's hair style and thus Hiei's name was the first to pop up. But, that's the scientist's perspective.

"Well, Botan, I'm Yugi. The egotistical blonde is Joey, the tall brunette is Tristan, and the girl is Tea ((An: Pronounces Tay-ah))," the spiky-haired boy introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you. I'm new in town-" Botan started.

"Where ya from? Are those new dueling cards? Are you any good? Wanna duel?" the enthusiastic Joey asked before he was pulled away by Tea.

"Back off annoying," Tea growled. Botan laughed.

"I'm from a small town out in the country," she said lamely. "The cards were a gift from a friend and I don't think I'm any good," the blunette said with a nervous laugh. 'I don't even know how to play,' she thought.

'Now ya do!' Penny chimed in her mind and Botan blinked as her head was filled with the rules, strategies, and even cards of the game.

Yugi could've sworn he saw Botan's necklace pendant glow but shook his head and went back to his milkshake. Yami, however caught it instantly.

'_Yugi, did you see that?_' Yami asked his counter-part.

'Oh good, I thought I was going crazy. Though hearing voices in your head kinda counts,' Yugi answered, musing. (Yami- 'Sweatdrop')

'_I think you should have a talk with miss Jaganeshi later on. What if that's a Millenium item?_' Yami mentioned.

'I somehow doubt it,' Yugi countered. The pendant was not gold, nor did it have the Egyptian eye anywhere on it. It was just a mirrored necklace with a 'B' on it. Botan was talking with Tea about the fashions in town, completely oblivious to the stare he pendant was getting.

"Well, well, if it isn't Yugi and the loser gang," came a snide voice.  
((AN- I am making Seto a jerk here (Because he is cough cough) please don't get mad at me for it))

"(sigh) It's Seto Kaiba," Joey muttered to Botan who looked to the boy.

"Who?" Botan asked and almost everyone was floored.

"You don't know who Setoa Kaiba is!" Tristan asked.

"Um, should I?" the blue-haired girl asked innocently. Ah, so naive. Seto looked to the girl in surprise.

"Got a new recruit for the bunch?" Seto poked with a smirk. Botan's blood boiled. It was one thing if they had a past, but if you bring her into it, you're dealing with a ferry-girl.

"Excuse me, maybe I don't know the customs around here, but I do however know manners. When a new person is introduced to a conversation they do not burst in while someone else is talking. Second, they do not insult the person that was there when the conversation was started. Furthermore, they do not hurl snide remarks at people they've never met. Jerk!" As she was speaking her voice was slowly rising until she was nearly yelling at the end. When she finished she grabbed her bag and turned on her heel and headed out.

As she left there was much cheering. Cheering from the Yugi- group, and cheering from the other duelists that had been put down by one, Seto Kaiba. The brown-haired inventor on the other hand was red. Really red. Like the ripe tomato red.

No one ever spoke to Seto that way. No one. Now this blue-haired girl walks in and completely tells him off. IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE! She had crossed the line and now she was to pay. Dearly.

"Hey! YOU! Get back here!" Seto yelled from the door of the ice cream parlor. Botan didn't turn around though she did stop.

"I don't answer to 'Hey, you!'. I have a name. It's Botan. Use it!" she told him and began walking again.

"Then I challenge you, Botan, to a duel!" called Seto. Botan froze. She had just been challenged to a duel by a boy she only knew two things about. He was stuck up, and supposedly good at Duel Monsters.

* * *

From the shadows a short but lean figure watched. He said nothing, barely moving as he leaned against the wall. A pendant hung around his neck too. Much like Botan's, but instead of the 'B' there was a glowing 'H'.

* * *

Authoress: phew Finished Part 1. There is a second part to this destination and it will probably be like that for the others. It is strange the way people are thinking: 

Botan/Hiei- 3  
Botan/Kurama- 1  
Botan/ Harry Potter- 1 (I wasn't even thinking of sending her there, but maybe)

Ok, I don't know a whole lot about Duel Monsters so bare with me on this one. I know some things, not all. Forgive me on the next chapter.

And- What do you think of these Animes?  
Dragon Ball Z  
Hellsing  
Inuyasha  
Case Closed  
DNAngel

Cuz I have ideas for all of them. Please Read and review! THANK YOU!


	3. Door Number 1? Part 2

Authoress: Yu-Gi-Oh destination part 2 is up and people have reviewed! YAY!

Hiei/Botan- 6  
Botan/Kurama- 4  
Botan/ Harry Potter- 1  
Botan/ Sesshoumaru- 1 (She will be going to the Inuyasha era, I promise you!)

Disclaiming- thingy: If I owned this stuff, I'd be like, really rich! (opens wallet) (fly floats out) Guess I don't.

Chapter 3  
Door Number 1 (Part 2)

"Penny, should we be doing this?" Botan whispered to the small mirrored pendant. The deity chewed on her bottom lip out of nervousness. There was a momentary silence.

'Truth or comforting lie?' the pendant responded. Botan sweat-dropped and sighed.

'I'm doomed,' Botan sighed and stepped out into the hallway. She was shown to the dueling arena, which made her sweat drop again.

'This guy really likes his duel monsters doesn't he?' she questioned as she looked around at the painted walls of duel monsters.

"Go Botan!" Tea yelled and Botan looked over to the small group standing near. They came to watch her? She smiled brightly. The blunette was suddenly feeling very good about her situation and brightened up. Stepping onto the platform she waited for it to take her upward.

"I'm going to make you pay for insulting me," Seto Kaiba sneered from his own platform.

"You want to know how many de- I mean- people I've heard say that?" she scoffed, thinking back to the demon days with a smirk.

"Let's Duel!" they said in unison.

((AN- Ok, I give you permission to throw things at me, but I'm not good at writing duels. Plus I need to have Yami have a little talk with her in this chapter. So sorry guys, I'm not writing a duel scene))

"The magic card Angel's Grace strengthens the Ghost King, and the magic card Hell's Inferno strengthens my Fire Lord. Attack his life points directly!" Botan yelled and pointed to Seto.

'How!' was Seto's final thought before his life points were hit and they decreased to 0.

"BINGO!" Botan yelled as the game ended, showing her as the victor, by 500 points. As soon as her feet were on the ground again she was crowded by Yugi and his friends.

"Way to go, Botan-chan!" Tea cheered.

"You taught him!" Joey chimed in.

"You are welcome with us anytime!" Tristan added. Yugi stayed silent, watching the girl. Yami watched through the younger boy's eyes.

The old pharaoh was not the only watcher. Two red eyes looked on the scene with mild interest. The shadow of a smirk was curled on the edge of the figure's lips, but no one else would be able to see that. 'Well, look at that. She won her own fight,' the figure thought and disappeared in the shadows.

"NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" came an angered voice, full of rage towards the blue-haired girl.

"Cool down, Kaiba, you lost fair and square," Joey told him with a scowl. Seto was glaring menacingly. Yugi frowned. This wasn't the normal Seto Kaiba. Even though the normal was a jerk, granted, but this was almost sinister.

"Kaiba, what's wrong with you?" Yugi asked. Botan began to sense a weird aura. It couldn't be. She was in a different dimension, they couldn't be here.

Seto all of a sudden rushed after the group and lunged at Botan. Bubble-gum colored eyes widned.

'To hell with secrecy!' Botan's mind screamed.

** WHACK-WHAP-BAM!  
**

The body of Seto Kaiba hit the ground and Botan looked over him. She scowled at the body. The others were focused on the oar in her hand. It had come out of nowhere, about two seconds before Seto was hit with the wood weapon.

"Come out or I'll force you out the hard way," Botan glared down at the body as she growled out the command.

"Uh Botan, maybe you should-" Tea was interrupted when there was a small high-pitched grumble from Seto's body. A small green-skinned demon, no bigger than Botan's hand crawled out of Seto's collar.

Botan leaned down and picked the thing up by it's leg. It squeaked and raged at her, though it's rantings were barely heard. Her eyes narrowed at the demon and he stopped struggling.

"I'll deal with you later," the deity said and shoved the startled creature in her pocket. Yugi and his friends watch, flabbergasted. Botan sighed at their expressions. "I guess I have some explaining to do," the blue-haired girls laughed nervously. They nodded slowly.

* * *

"So, I'm really just on a long vacation," Botan said with a large smile. Seto lay in the bed at the other side of the room, while the others sat in random chairs around a coffee table.

The uncomfortable silence that followed started to get to Botan and she opened her mouth to ask for tea or something, but was beat to it.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed at the same time. Tea clapped and smiled, nodding in agreement. Yugi smile and told Botan that it was an interesting life-style.

'Yugi, I want to talk to her, tonight,' Yami said suddenly. Yugi was surprised at his darker side's interest in the girl.

'You want to talk to Botan?' Yugi question as he stared past the girl, not paying attention. Botan caught his gaze and wondered what made him zone out.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Botan asked.

"Oh!" Yugi shook his head and nodded, laughing nervously. "Sorry, did I space out?"

"Just a bit."

* * *

That night Botan stayed in the guest bedroom at Yugi's grandfather's home. She had taken her hair out of its original style and let it down her back. She was finished brushing it as soon as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, still wearing day clothes. Yugi entered, somewhat flustered. He looked like he was a little nervous to be there.

"Um… Botan.. I was wondering if we, could, um.. Talk." the younger boy began, Botan oblivious to why he was nervous.

"Sure, Yugi, what is it you want to talk about?" the deity asked him.

"Well, maybe I should introduce you first. Please don't freak out," Yugi told her, knowing she would recognize the power switch.

"Yugi, what are you talki- WHOA!" She exclaimed as the puzzled pulsed with shadow magic and Yugi's form changed, becoming taller, and more mature looking. Yami stood before her.

"I'm Yami, Yugi's darker half. Well, sort of," the pharaoh said lamely. Botan blinked and took a moment to detach her hands from the arms of the chair she _had_ been sitting in and set her feet on the floor again.

"Oh… ok then. Hi, I'm Botan," she began, thinking of no other way to begin a conversation with a split personality, er, person.

"I see what Yugi sees. It's a pleasure to meet you. You duel very well," he complimented, taking the other chair. Botan smiled.

"Thank you, but I have to say it really wasn't my doing," she confessed with an ironic laugh. Yami looked confused.

"The pendant helped me that's all," the blue-haired girl said, not really wanting to go into detail. Yami understood and didn't press the matter.

"So, why did you want to get away?" he asked her curiously. Botan took a moment to think out her answer.

"I just needed new surroundings, I guess," Botan answered. "My life, er, existence, was very routine and sometimes I'd have diversity when I was with my friends, but then they moved on and things fell back into routine."

"So a vacation seemed to be the answer. I see," Yami contemplated. Botan nodded and unclipped her card pouch from her belt and set it on the side table.

"So were you once alive?" Botan asked bluntly. Yami's eyes widened, a bit surprised by the question.

"I believe so. In the past," he said, his mind dwelling over split memories, confused thoughts, and distant feelings.

"I died too," she mentioned off-hand. The spiky-haired reincarnate looked to her. "A long time ago. I'm reminiscing over trivial things," she said and waved it away.

"How did you die?" Yami asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he reassured her after seeing the nervous face.

"A grave mistake caused my demise," was all she said before she gave him a look that said 'I wish not to go further.' Yami nodded and stood.

"It was enlightening to talk to you, Ms. Botan," Yami said and Botan stood also. The deity nodded with a smile and shook his hand. Yami turned to leave.

"Oh, Yami!" she got his attention. He turned to look at her. "I'll be leaving early in the morning and I," she paused. "I think you should have this," a pale hand held out the 'Fire Lord' card. "It helped me beat Kaiba and I wont be needing it in the other dimensions. It's pretty strong, I believe," she babbled.

Yami stepped forward and took the card with a smile. He looked over the flame colored card and then to her.

"I'll treasure it. Thank you, Botan," he said and then left with a small bow. Botan grinned brightly and then got ready for bed.

Outside the bedroom a figure sat in the tree near the window. A smirk threatened to lift one side of the figure's lips, but he held it down and just leaned back against the trunk without a word.

* * *

"Bye Botan! Come back and visit anytime!" Tea called and waved to Botan. Joey hugged the girl and then released her, telling her she was an awesome duelist. Tristan shook her hand heartily.

Yugi smiled to Botan and fingered the card in his pocket. Yami watched all the exchanges with a smile.

"I'll seeya guys around," Botan said. Her sneakers began the trek towards the edge of town and when she reached there she looked down at the pendant.

"Ready Penny?" she asked.

'READY! DIMENSIONAL WARP COMMENSING!' the pendant's chipper voice rang through Botan's mind before she disappeared.  
Her next destination was unknown, but it was sure to be interesting. Of course, it definitely wasn't routine.

* * *

Authoress: Phew! DONE! Thank you guys for reviewing. By the looks of it Hiei's in the lead with votes. I think it's more probable than Kurama, but it all depends on the votes!

**REVIEW!**


	4. Blue Hair isn't Rare? Part 1

Authoress: Hehehe, people want results. I shall give them to the people!

Votes so far  
Hiei/Botan- 7  
Kurama/Botan- 4  
Harry Potter/Botan- 1 ((Really, not likely))  
Sesshoumaru/Botan- 2 ((Nice to think about))  
Kakashi/Botan- 1((Naruto? I don't know if I can do it, because I've only ever read Naruto volume 1. It's not one of my faves.))

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Penny, and someone else who you will meet later. Other than that , um, no…. only that!

PS- How I spell the names is my own damn business! I don't care if you like the dubbed names or not! The only time I will care is if I do Sailor Moon.

**Prelude  
Blue Hair is Not Rare?**

"What was that sound!" a voice called.

"I don't know, it sounded like a scream and a splash," another answered, seemingly bored.

"We should go check it out," the first said.

"Do what you want onna," was grumbled from the second. There was a frustrated sigh from the woman before she headed towards the pond in the middle of a secluded field near the white-washed house.

"Oh my God! VEGETA GET OVER HERE!" the woman yelled and her husband was at her side in a second.

**Chapter 4 (Part 1)  
Blue Hair is Not Rare?**

"Put her on the couch, I'll get towels!" the tall woman with sky blue hair said and quickly went to go get something to sop up the extremely wet Botan who was unconscious.

While his wife went to get what was needed, the saiyan looked over the blue haired deity with mild interest. She looked remarkably like his wife, granted, how many people had blue hair? It was an oddity and he pondered over it just until his wife came bustling back in with towels.

"How did she get out there?" she muttered, her genius couldn't place it. Their house really wasn't exactly in a neighborhood, plus Vegeta would have at least sensed someone if they were coming, even if it was about five miles away.

"Argh…." Botan muttered in her half-asleep state. "Penny, I'm going to rip you to shrapnel," she muttered and then magenta eyes opened slowly. "Where am- HOLY CRAP!" she screamed and shot off the couch with speed known only to the frightened. She backed up all the way to the wall, not knowing where to go. "Where am I? Who are you? What are you- Why am I wet! Oh, wait," she stopped freaking and thought for a moment. "Falling……Into water…. Surprised…. Drowning," she muttered under her breath.

'This onna talks almost as much as Bulma," Vegeta thought.

"Oh, you must've saved me!" Botan's attitude totally changed into that of thankfulness. "Thank you very much," she said and bowed to them. She took that time to survey her outfit.

The deity wore shorts again, but these were red. She wore a red tank top covered by a white short-sleeved cover that tied at the front. Dark green boots with black laces were laced up to just below her knees. Her hair was in the same pony-tail. ((AN- I love do Botan's outfits))

"Um, no problem," Bulma broke the silence with a cheerful smile. "But, uh, how did you get out there?" she asked. Botan seemed to turn a bit pale.

"I-I Uh, walked…?" she seemed very unsure of the answer. She then noticed her hair was still dripping. She snatched her scrunchy and ripped it out of her hair. "I, um, would it be too much to ask if I could use your bathroom?" the deity asked.

"Oh sure!" Bulma said as she realized the girl was still drenched. She gave her two towels and directed her to the bathroom. "Do you have other clothes?" she asked.

'I got it covered. You bag is outside the door,' Penny chimed in after a long absence.

'Where have you been!' Botan mentally screamed at the pendant. If Penny could wince she would have.

'I got water-logged!' Penny said in her defense.

"I have a bag, I believe it's outside," she said, trying not to sound suspicious. Bulma blinked and went to look outside the door. There sat a duffle bag. She brought it in and gave it to the girl.

Botan thanked her and closed the door. Bulma knew the bag wasn't there before. Maybe Vegeta had brought it. She shrugged it off and waited for the girl to finish.

The ferry girl pulled out a new outfit and dried, putting it on. It was much like her other one, just blue jean shorts and dark red tank top with a white cover. She stepped out of the bathroom and was thankful that she was dry.

"Thank you very much, that helped a lot," Botan said, tying her hair in a braid. She had noticed Bulma's blue hair and wondered if she had ever gotten the same comments about it being real or not.

"No problem, but I have to ask, what were you doing out here? This place really isn't visited by people," Bulma said, scrutinizing the girl.

'Partly because of Vegeta,' she mentally added.

"I got lost," Botan said, thinking up a story quickly.

"Got lost?" Vegeta asked, from his position, leaning against the wall. He seemed to be giving a very skeptical look.

'Where have I seen that look before?' Botan asked herself and then it clicked. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to giggle, but it didn't last before she burst out laughing and clutched her stomach in hysteria. Meanwhile, the two hosts were baffled as to why she was nearly falling over with laughter.

"Onna, why is she laughing?" Vegeta interjected. This only stared at Botan again.

'Oh man, if Hiei was here!' she mentally yelled and tried to control herself.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that, you (giggle) act almost exactly (snort) and almost look like a (chuckle) friend of mine back home," Botan managed out. The death glare the saiyan sent the girl almost set her off again.

"How is that funny?" Vegeta asked crossly.

"Vegeta, calm down," Bulma told him sternly. He growled and turned and left through the front door. Botan calmed instantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset him," the deity said apologetically.

"Don't worry, he's always moody when he is laughed at or doesn't get his way," the older blue-haired woman said and waved it away.

"Always?" Botan asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Bulma answered.

"I thought he was just in a bad mood," Botan commented and looked around.

"Come on, you want some tea or something?" the hostess asked Botan. Botan's face brightened and she nodded happily.

* * *

-An Hour Later-

"Always fighting and up for a challenge?" Bulma asked, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, he is always looking for a fight or a place to sleep!" Botan exclaimed.

"You were right! This guy sounds almost exactly like my husband," the inventor said and poured more tea. "We should've gotten together earlier!"

"And he hates when people mention his shortness, even when he knows it's there," Botan laughed and smiled brightly.

"I can understand that part about Vegeta too," Bulma giggled. She then got a sly look. "So, tell me, do you like this Hiei?" Botan almost spat out the tea she was trying to swallow. Her cheeks turned a rosy color and Bulma's grin widened.

"Um, pardon?" the deity asked for clarification.

"Well, the way you talk about him, you two seem very close, almost like Vegeta and me, though, we're married," Bulma mentioned. The shorter blunette was trying to control the coloration of her cheeks and cleaned for face of the tea. This was embarrassing. Was she implying that Botan liked Hiei that way? How could anyone that strong and independent (and not to mention cold) ever find her attractive that way?

'I'll ponder later, but that's a strange concept,' Botan thought and nodded at her decision. At that moment Vegeta walked in.

"You are not from around here at all, correct?" he questioned Botan. She blinked and nodded meekly. "Then how did you fall from the sky?"

"H-how!" she asked very surprised.

"There's no trail towards the pond, the splash came from the center of the pond (I highly doubt you can jump that far), and it doesn't look like you can fly (or well anyways)," he explained as he scowled slightly at her. Botan felt like a child that had done something wrong.

"Vegeta, you are making her sound like a fallen angel," Bulma scoffed and she rolled her eyes at the evil glare she got.

'You don't know how close you are, Bulma,' Botan thought.

"Wait, people can fly here!" Botan asked suddenly.

"Only saiyans, but yes," the wife said as she cleaned up from tea.

"Saiyans?" Botan asked, curiously. They both stared like she had three heads.

"You don't know what they are?" Bulma asked. Botan shook her head innocently, a little confused. Was she supposed to know?

"You really aren't from around here at all," the blue-haired genius said and sat down. "We'll tell you, good thing you're sitting," she mentioned

* * *

-Half an Hour later-

Botan sat, very interested, but not surprised in the least. The other two was curious as to why she wasn't surprised.

"That's believable," was all the deity said as the story was finished. They gaped at her and she smiled. "I've dealt with these kinds of things before," she told them.

"Like what?" Bulma asked.

"Um, if we go outside, I can show you," Botan said and gave a nervous laugh. The three moved outside and Botan took about ten steps away from them. With a flick of her wrist her oar appeared and she grasped it tightly. Jumping on lightly she hovered for a few seconds, observing their curious or surprised face before she rose up and executed a few figure-eights and then landed again.

"What are you?" Vegeta asked bluntly when she was steady and on solid ground.

"Death," she answered and laughed at their surprised faces. "Well, I'm technically just a Ferry-girl for the dead souls of the world…. Well, my world," she said and then put a finger to her chin. "Actually, I believe your dimension has a completely different death system than mine," Botan said as if mulling over it. "But, I'm on vacation."

"You are a strange onna," Vegeta said. Botan ignored the comment.

"Unfortunately all I can really do is fly and open specific portals," she mentioned forlornly. Bulma's features brightened.

"Hey, in exchange for telling me how you travel dimensions Vegeta can teach you how to fight!" Bulma exclaimed.

"What!" Botan and Vegeta blurted out at the same time.

"You'd really do that?" Botan said happily.

"No," Vegeta answered swiftly.

"Oh, don't be such a cranky jerk. Teach her how to fight or I'll stop fixing the gravitation machine every time you break it," she threatened dangerously.

'Damn she always knows what to hold over my head!' he thought darkly and proudly at the same time. "Fine, but if she can't keep up, I'm done teaching her," he consented moodily.

"I can only stay up to a week, is that enough time?" Botan asked meekly. Vegeta looked her over.

"That's just more of a challenge and I'll take it on," he said and then walked inside.

Bulma looked to Botan and they both had the same expression, before they burst out laughing.

* * *

Authoress: Please don't review and correct me on the DBZ series. I don't watch it much at all, so I'm not that good at explaining where they each live, or what body of water they live near. Botan needed a pond, so I made a pond! 

READ AND REVIEW AND SO FAR IT'S HIEI/BOTAN. By probably the fifth dimension I'll take last votes.


	5. Blue Hair isn't Rare? Part 2

Authoress: My compy is having issues.  
Hiei: So is your brain.  
Authoress: Shut up shorty.  
Hiei: (Growl) I hate you.  
Authoress: Don't make me say the magic word.  
Hiei: What do you mean?  
Authoress: Remember, I put a curse on you when we started this fic.  
Hiei: Wha-  
Authoress: BINGO!  
Hiei: WAHHH! (falls face first into ground)

Disclaimer: I don't own shorties, blue-tops, and various characters not created by me. I do own the pendants!

**Chapter 5  
Blue Hair isn't Rare?   
(Part2)**

"Move faster or you'll get yourself killed," a frustrated voice yelled at the deity as she narrowly dodge yet another ki blast. She had grown to loath these little balls of energy very quickly. Well, who would love them after being forced to dodge hundreds of them for the past hour? I think we all agree, not a lot of us.

"AH!" the bluenette hit the dirt and one nicked her shirt, luckily, only her shirt was harmed. She growled and stood again, glaring at her 'teacher'. He smirked and prepared another blast, but held it.

"Ready to quit?" he sneered, looking at her shirt's tear. Botan stubbornly wiped the sweat from her brow and took a fighting stance again. Vegeta nodded and began the assault again.

* * *

"Those two," Bulma muttered as she watched from indoors. The saiyan had put Botan through hell in the last five days, but every time she was asked, Botan said it was well worth it all. 

"A true fighter's spirit," Vegeta said when he and his wife were alone. Bulma smiled to herself when she saw the twinkle of what seemed to be pride for the deity in his eyes.

"Maybe it's about time Vegeta has children," Bulma muttered to herself as she made dinner. Botan had also showed the scientist the pendant she wore. The little device that transported Botan between the dimensions enlightened Bulma to new heights of science and she set to work on a rough cut of a time machine of sorts.

* * *

"Let's break for today," Vegeta said, the exhaustion of using so much ki getting to him. He looked over to Botan, expecting her to collapse like she had the rest of the days. She stood tall, a little fatigued, which was easy to tell, but still strong. He hid a smirk and walked inside. 

The deity frowned. She wasn't ready to end the day. Her thoughts surprised herself. Usually she would've killed to just go inside and rest the next two days.

'You are becoming much stronger,' a small voice said. Bubble-gum colored eyes darted to the pendant.

'I like how it feels,' she confessed. A small aura of happiness radiated from Penny.

'You know who you sound like?' Penny asked.

'Don't you dare say it,' Botan growled at the pendant and began basic fighting movements with an invisible opponent.

'Ok, ok, but you know I'm right,' the small magical pendant sang. The blue-haired girl ignored her and repeated the steps.

* * *

That night she slept easily, and without dreams of foul creatures. She could fight them all off now. 

"Botan, wake up," she was shaken awake by Bulma. Tired eyes opened and a disgruntled groan was heard. "Oh get up, or you wont get your gift," Bulma told the girl.

"Gift!" Botan shot awake and Bulma laughed. Can't blame a girl for liking a nice gift here and there.

"Come on, Vegeta and I wanted to give you something for all your hard work," she told the younger blunette. Botan nodded and got dressed in a hurry. Light footsteps sounded through the home as she entered the living room.

"Here ya go," Bulma said and a box was shoved into Botan's face. The deity blinked and took the present carefully.

Sitting on the couch she opened the plain blue box carefully and peered inside. Her facial features changed from mild curiosity to complete adoration. With great delicacy she lifted a small fur-ball up and out of the box.

"Oh it's so cute!" Botan gushed happily. Vegeta winced from his silent position in the corner. The image of great warrior just sank when she uttered those words. The girl held up the small kitten-like creature.

"This isn't an ordinary kitten, just to let you know," Bulma said after a moment. "He's an experiment that went a little weird, but turned out alright. Vegeta doesn't like him, so I'd really appreciate you taking him," said the inventor.

"What so special about this little guy?" Botan asked curiously.

"Well, you'll find out. That's part of the surprise," Bulma smiled mischievously. Botan gulped and looked to the purring creature. She then noticed the black jewel on the forehead of the ginger-furred animal.

"This should prove interesting," Botan muttered and him in her lap. "So, um, I'll be leaving tomorrow. Penny said not to stay in a dimension for too long," the young blunette explained.

"I would've thought so," Bulma nodded in understanding.

"Then I'll take you for one last test," Vegeta said suddenly, standing from his chair. Botan blinked.

"Test?" she asked. Vegeta nodded and motioned for her to follow, quickly. Botan handed the mewing kitten to Bulma and followed him with a weary expression. Bulma shrugged, sincerely not knowing and watched them leave.

"Wonder what that's all about," the scientist muttered and the kitten purred in response.

* * *

"Alright," Vegeta said as he stopped walking as they reached the top of a hill about ten yards from the house. It was mid-day by then (Vegeta let her sleep in). 

"What are we doing up here?" Botan asked as she stood next to him.

"I want you to stay here until I come and get you," he stated rather plainly.

"What!" Botan exclaimed. "That's it!"

"You need no further explanation stay here and wait until I return or you fail the test," he told her and began to walk away, back towards the house.

"Wait- but! What is th-? Huh?" she exclaimed, in poor English (Or Japanese if you prefer). She was surprised, flabbergasted, amused, and annoyed all at the same time. It gave her a headache.

Not wanting to actually fail the test she sat herself down on the hill, facing the horizon and racked her brain for something to amuse herself. She ended up counting the trees in the forest nearby.

Five hours went by and she had memorized the landscape of the countryside in front of her. She began to wonder on things.

'When is he coming back?' her mind contemplated. 'Am I to wait forever? No, no one should wait forever on someone.'

Her mind had molded itself around the concept so much that she nearly missed the setting sun. The only reason she didn't miss it was because the sun's rays glared at her as the came straight in front of her eyes.

The sunlight hit the clouds making them gold and pink. It turned the green hills into a light green almost yellow. The forest was lit like a Christmas tree and the hill she sat upon seemed to bask in the glow, warming her. A warm breeze, probably the last of the day, twirled some fallen leaves and played with Botan's powder-blue hair.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she stood, ignoring the protest in her limbs.

"I know," came the voice of her teacher. The deity didn't look away from the sight. Vegeta stepped up beside her. "One of the few things, besides my wife, that I appreciate about this planet."

"I haven't seen a sunset like this in many years," she commented. Her eyes couldn't drink in enough.

"Did you find what you wanted to know?" Vegeta asked.

"No." she said bitterly, not enjoying the change in atmosphere. Here she was enjoying the beautiful sunset, thinking she had some things figured out in her head and the happiness of passing the test and-

"Good." Botan looked up surprised. "That means you have more searching to do," he said, not looking at her, but at the sunset, his hands in his pockets.

The girl smiled brightly. She had more to discover; more to search for; more to drink in. There was more to the adventure.

Turning back to the sunset she kept tears at bay. "Thank you, Vegeta-san," she said.

"Anytime, Botan-chan," he said returned, a corner of his lips forming a small smile.

* * *

The next day Botan left early in the morning, the small creature, which she had dubbed Kuwako after a friend, tucked safely in her bag, with it's head stuck out. 

Walking a few dozen yards from the house she looked down at the pendant. "Ok, Penny, time to go," the girl said. Penny buzzed happily.  
'DIMENSIONAL WARP COMMENCING!' Penny's voice rang and there was a flash.

She was off again, away towards a new realm and perhaps more lessons and friends. One thing was certain. Botan would never forget any of her adventures.

* * *

Authoress: Hay-ho! Another chappy finished!  
Hiei: You are enjoying this too much.  
Authoress: Shut up. Anyhoo. Votes have been re-counted! 

**Hiei/Botan- 5  
Kurama/Botan- 5  
Sesshoumaru- 2  
Harry Potter/Botan- 1**

Authoress: Uh-oh, Hiei, Kurama's caught up.  
Hiei: WHAT!  
Kurama: (blush)  
Hiei: I'm being beaten by the fox!  
Authoress: Not beaten yet! I still have yet to decide. Until the fifth destination folks! PS, people can you please not place your vote again if you've already voted, it really screws me up sometimes.  
**ALL: REVIEW! YOU SHALL REVIEW!**


	6. Thieves and Things

Authoress: You guys like this? Really!  
Muse: That's surprising.  
Authoress: Oh not you! Go away!  
Muse: Why?  
Authoress: Argh, anyhoo! Please read and find out more of Botan's adventures!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu or any of the other animes in this story. I own two things in particular.

PS- This chappy has a surprise guest. Maybe two. You'll like it either way.

**Chapter 5**

**Of Thieves and Things  
(Part 1)**

'This is more normal than usual,' Botan commented and looked around the alley she had landed in. A city, how….. regular. Bubble-gum colored eyes surveyed her surroundings as she exited the alley. 'Penny?'

'Tokyo dimension, 8th level,' Penny told her.

'How many Tokyo levels are there?' Botan asked.

'About twenty-three,' Penny told her. Botan sweatdroppped. She hadn't really wanted the answer.

'Um, thanks. So, are things ready here?' Botan asked the pendant.

'Yup, there's a room awaiting you at the hotel down the street to your left. Tell them your first name and they'll show you to your room,' the pendant explained to the deity.

"Right," the blunette said aloud and headed down the street. She stopped dead (excuse pun) when she saw the hotel. 'Uh, Penny, are you sure that's the right hotel?'

'Positive, why?'

'Um, just it looks like God himself made it,' Botan said, matter-of-factly. The hotel was tall, almost fifty stories with gold-trimmed sides and an ivory fountain in the front. The fountain figures were scantily clad women holding urns and cute chubby cherubs running around, frozen in time. 'The Diamond Water Hotel' the illuminated sign read.

"Holy crap," Botan muttered. She decided at that moment to look down at her attire. She wore a knee-length red A-skirt with a black halter top and a red wind-breaker. Red heals adorned her feet and she swore she saw a diamond encrusted toe-ring. Out of curiosity she reached up and touched the bejeweled earrings and gasped.

'Penny, I don't have pierced ears!' Botan exclaimed.

'Ya do now!' the pendant sang happily. The woman rolled her eyes and kept walking.

When she entered, the desk clerk seemed to come to attention and look her over. She didn't like the examining stare he was giving her and frankly was a little peeved at his disapproving snort. What more did he want? Gucci sunglasses and a Coach bag?

"May I help you?" he asked, raising his nose a bit. That was the last straw.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to have a room ready. Under the name Botan," she said with a growl. With a huff he looked on the list and Botan's grin grew when his eyes did.

"I'm so sorry miss! I had no idea. Please forgive me, and let me help you to your room. Your bags are already there! Again, I'm terribly sorry," he repeated. Botan waved her hand, telling him it didn't matter now. "Right this way."

The desk clerk led her to the elevator and they got off on the 45th floor. Botan knew, because she counted, bored out of her mind. When she looked around her boredom was gone. The 45th floor _was_ her room.

"Wow," she breathed out and the clerk smiled with pride. "Thanks," she told him.

"Please call if you need anything," he said and bowed, leaving the girl to ogle at the room she had just been given.

There had to be at least six rooms. One was a large living room with three couches, a futon chair, and a beanbag. The master bedroom was as big as a school classroom with a crystal chandelier and a bathroom attached with a spa-sized bath tub equipped with six different types of bubble-bath. There was a study with a computer and reference books. There was an extra bedroom and bathroom. Lastly, there was a personal kitchen with black and white tiles and a fully stocked fridge.

'Penny, I love you,' she thought happily, wiping away a stray tear.

'You're welcome, Botan,' the pendant said.

Botan leaned on the balcony looking over the lit up city. It was beautiful, like a bunch of fire-flies stuck in the endless cycle of popping on and off throughout the city. A bridge was lit in the distance and near that a boat was floating through, lit by deck lights.

A content sigh left her lips and she smiled to herself. She had never lived this easily. Her vacations, which were very, very short never got this good.

"So, what exactly am I to do here?" Botan asked herself.

'Well, here I believe you are supposed to relax and-' the pendant was cut off when Botan gasped. 'What is it?' she asked.

"There's a note here," she told the pendant and picked up the note that had suddenly appeared on the small glass table that was on the balcony. Hesitantly she picked it up and unfolded it slowly. She read it over. "Tomorrow night I'll be stealing the Pendant of Travel." She read aloud. After reading over it about three more times, Botan groaned. "I knew there was a catch to this life-style!" she exclaimed unhappily.

'This is not good. Somebody knows about me and worse, wants to steal me,' Penny said nervously. 'Botan, if I'm stolen you can't travel through the dimensions.'

"Well that sucks. I'm here for about five hours and already I'm targeted for a theft by someone named 'Dark'." Botan muttered darkly and slumped into the chair.

'What are we going to do?' Penny asked. There was a long silence.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving this place yet, so I think we'll just have to protect you, hm?" Botan said easily. Penny gave off a slightly skeptical aura.

'I'm doomed,' Penny muttered.

"I heard that," Botan growled and headed for bed. It was late already and if she wanted to be ready to protect herself from an expert thief she needed rest.

* * *

'So, what? You plan to enjoy ice cream all day and worry about my safety later?' came an annoyed voice. Botan rolled her eyes and continued to lick her ice cream cone.

'Penny, control yourself, everything's going to be fine,' she told the pendant, whom responded with a grunt of skepticism.

'What do you plan to do today, oh Miss Cool?' Penny asked. Botan smirked.

'I intend to explore this city,' Botan said with a grin and stood, finishing off her ice cream.

Ignoring the idle nervous chatter of the pendant Botan walked through the streets, looking in the various shops with a bright smile. Over the course of the day Botan had figured out two main things.

One, Botan was now considered Miss Botan, a famous heiress from Kyoto visiting friends in Tokyo. And two, the pendant she wore around her neck was a very old family heirloom that was rumored to have magical abilities. But those were just rumors, right?

Today Botan showed off her comfortable surroundings by sporting a long powder-blue skirt that went to her knees and a white Abercrombie blouse with a blue and yellow beaded string belt. On her feet were laced sandals and her diamond toe ring was in place too.  
Her ears were adorned with sapphire studs and her corn-flower blue hair was down around her shoulders.

"Wow, that was a long day," she said and flopped down on one of the black couches of her hotel room.

'That was just a nerve-wracking day!' the pendant exclaimed, giving off an aura of nervousness and stress. Botan rolled her eyes and just flipped on the TV.

The deity had been watching a rather interesting show on old Japanese tea ceremonies when the power went out and her room was plunged into darkness.

"God, how cliché," Botan muttered and threw the remote down with a growl. "A black out? Cheesey!" she walked over to the balcony door and threw open the curtains. Moonlight flooded the room and she threw open the door and stepped outside.

'Time to play. Penny?' Botan asked.

'I'm still here!' Penny said, sounding very edgy.

'Alright, I'll never ask you this again, but talk! Whatever you do, don't stop talking,' she told the pendant. Penny did as she was instructed and started to babble like she was going to die if she stopped.

Botan had blocked her out easily, loosing her concentration on Penny's explanations of how pendants were made and focused on the steady shadow that neared the door. The door opened and a boy stepped out.

"So you're Dark? The thief I've heard so much about?" Botan asked. The boy hard dark purple wild hair and a small furball sat on his shoulder. He wore dark clothes and his red eyes focused on her pendant.

Botan had done a lot more than looking around today. While Penny was busy worrying about her own safety Botan had gathered information on a certain legendary thief that was famed to have never been caught and barely ever seen. He always got what he came for. The deity often sneered when she heard the rumors, because she could've named a certain ex-thief that could take him any day.

"You can hand it over easily," the boy said, the smirk in his voice told him that he was enjoying the hunt.

"I never do anything easily," Botan said and leaned backwards, throwing herself over the balcony.

"What the-!" she heard him as he ran after her and jumped also. The furball changed into a large creature with black wings.

'Oh, so that's how you fly,' she thought, but didn't dwell on it a second longer and summoned her oar. Veering out of Dark's hands as he was about to catch her she sped back upwards and past her hotel room.

Penny was still talking, reassuring the blunette that she still hung around her neck. The pendant had now switched to the topic of recycling and how so many less people were doing it today. Botan rolled her eyes and looked back, noticing that the boy, though greatly surprised, was tailing her. She thanked many gods that she had slipped on shorts under her skirt as she cleared the roof and landed softly, her oar disappearing.

Dark also landed the creature shrinking again and jumping off his shoulder. There was a long moment of silence as he stared at Botan, who was not a happy camper.

"I thought this would be an easy jewelry pinch from a valley girl," Dark commented, "But you are making it more fun than that."

"I'm tickled pink that you are enjoying this little _game,_" she said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "But I need this pendant a lot more than your sorry behind does, so scram, Zorro wanna-be," Botan made the motion of getting out with her thumb.

"What are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Too much for you to handle," she responded.

"I highly doubt that," he said and ran towards her. With a sigh she danced out of his path and ran towards the side again. When he tried to corner her she tapped into the teachings she had gotten from the last week of training with a saiyan and pushed off the ground and over his head.

"Look, go away, I really don't have time for petty thieves," the deity told him and faced the master thief with a glare.

"I'm not petty if I scare you," he jabbed. She growled.

"I am not scared of you!" she yelled.

"You're shaking," he said and pointed. Botan gasped at her own astonishment. Her legs were shaking and there was a cold sweat on her forehead.

"That's not fear," she gained her ground again. "It's disgust."

"Just hand the pendant over and I'll be out of your hair," he said, holding out his hand. The blue-haired woman glared at the hand and clutched the pendant close to her chest.

"Like hell," she snapped and got ready to tell Penny to transport them to a different dimension.

Botan didn't need to say another word. Dark's hand had been retracted sharply with a wince and a startled yelp from the thief. A thorned vine had almost taken off his outstretched hand.

"That's no way to treat a lady," came a cultured voice.

"No freakin' way," Botan muttered and looked to her left, fearing what she might here. Her eyes widened.

"How many weird people are coming out tonight?" Dark yelled and then took off, the wings on his back spreading again. He jumped off the side of the building and out over the city, away form his prize.

"Hi, Botan!"

* * *

Authoress: HEHEHEHEHE YOU GET- CLIFFHANGER, though you guys probably already know who that is. That doesn't mean that I've chosen a couple at all! This is just Drama.  
Couples- Hiei/Botan- 8  
Kurama/Botan- 5  
Sesshoumaru- 3  
Harry Potter/Botan- 1

Authoress: Sorry Kurama, you lost your standings.  
Kurama: HE GAINED THREE MORE VOTES IN ONE CHAPTER!  
Hiei: Careful fox, you're losing your cool. (smirk)  
Kurama: (Throws tantrum)  
Hiei and Authoress: O-O  
All: REVIEW! OR YOU DON'T GET NEXT CHAPTER!

PS- I'm sorry the chappy was short, but I'm short on time

PPS- If you don't know the series of DNAngel just look up the main story online and you'll get the jist, don't worry. I won't delve a lot into the DNAngel story.

PPPS- ANY BRAND I MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC HAS NEVER BEEN WORN BY ME! I DON'T OWN THEM NOR DO I WEAR THEM! I WEAR HOT TOPIC STUFF! AND JEANS!


	7. Thieves and Things Part 2

Authoress: You people are funny when you want a specific couple…. I'm waiting for bribes.  
Hiei: Don't bet on it.  
Kurama: slips Authoress a fifty  
Hiei: HEY! BAD FOX, BAD!  
Kurama: runs off crying  
Authoress: He was your partner once, right?  
Hiei: No comment…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHORT PEOPLE, RED-HEADS, OR ANYTHING YYH DOES!

**Chapter 6  
Thieves and Things  
(Part 2)**

'I didn't know I even _could_ faint,' Botan thought as she opened her eyes slowly. She winced as light flooded her vision suddenly. "Ow, bad idea, dilation!" she muttered to herself. When she tried to sit up a gently hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Careful, Botan, you just lost consciousness, you shouldn't be moving too much," said a kind voice.

"I wouldn't have passed out if you hadn't showed up, _ever_ so nicely," the blunette replied curtly and waved his hand away. She didn't want to snap at the fox, but her headache wasn't putting her in a 'Hi, nice to see you!' mood.

"Gomen, Botan-chan, I meant to show up tomorrow, but you seemed to have a pest problem with the thief," he said apologetically and slumped down in the leather chaise across from the couch she lay on. Botan then took in the thought that she was in her hotel room of the dimension.

"There's the pot calling the kettle black," the deity muttered. "Thieves, I'll never understand them," she added.

"Did you forget I had two partners?" he asked in defense.

"One's dead and one could be dead for all I know… and for all he keeps in touch," Botan said. God, was she having a type of PMS? She was really reaming the poor red-head. "And distributing blame doesn't really work for the 'good' image thing," she commented. He winced a bit.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked quietly. Botan took in his appearance. He was not in the fox-form she saw on the roof. On his person was a black dress-shirt and jeans, his hair tied back sensibly.

"God, I'm sorry Kurama. I didn't mean to take out all that pent up frustration on you. Kami knows you are the cause of least of it," she said quickly. "I should be offering you a drink," Botan said and stood; another bad idea. Her vision swam and she teetered a bit.

"Botan, you shouldn't be up after a fall like that," Kurama said and steadied her. How did he get over to her so fast? Oh well. Botan sat back down.

"No, I'm alright, I'm alright. I just want to know what you are doing here?" she asked him. "I mean in this dimension."

"Koenma had us follow you," he mumbled.

"WHAT!" she shot up, her dizziness forgotten.

"It was for your own protection and after what you have done for us all these years, we agreed," Kurama explained, taking a step back  
in case she decided to lash out too.

"No! Not that! Who! WHO WAS SENT!" she yelled. Kurama winced a bit at the high pitch of her voice.

"Just me and Hiei," he answered hastily, even the inner demon not wanting to upset the deity.

"ARGH!" she exclaimed and fell back on her couch. Kurama blinked and took a step closer.

"Are you mad?" he asked, as a child would when they got in trouble.

"No, I'm not mad, just…. Thoroughly pissed off," she said carefully.

"If I'm correct, that means a higher state of mad," he said sensibly.

"Oh, go read a textbook!" she waved, then thought for a moment. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in college? Koenma didn't pull you out of your classes did he? That jerk!"

"No, no, calm down Botan. I was finished with my first session and I have a while off," he told her reassuringly.

"Your family?"

"Vacation in Kyoto."

"Kuwabara?"

"Trying to pluck up the courage to ask Yukina out."

"I knew it! Yusuke and Keiko?"

"Keiko's pregnant, two months and going."

"Aw, crap, I may miss the birth."

"I don't think you want to be there. Yusuke is half-demon and he's even running away from her every time she gets hungry."

"Kurama, he was running away from her when she was just threatening him with a book-bag," she laughed.

"Well, I don't know what you females put in those things," he said defensively.

"You know, you are sounding more and more like Yoko, I mean that in the way you talk, and act," she commented after a moment of silence.

"How so?" he asked curiously. She had hoped he wouldn't get offended by the comment in general.

"Well, you don't usually call girls 'females', and you seem less tense when you talk of demons and the like," she pointed out.

"I guess you could you say as I get older, I'm learning to live with my demon blood, and not fight… him," Kurama said. Botan smiled and nodded. Then she frowned.

"Hey, what about Hiei, where is he?" Kurama gave a nervous smile. "What?"

"He, um, he and I got separated, but Feshi said we would meet up again and not to worry," he said quickly.

"Feshi?" she asked curiously, but she had an idea who he was talking about. From beneath his collar he brought out a mirrored pendant, much like Botan's, except on his was a pulsing 'K' instead of a 'B'.

'FESHI!' she heard Penny exclaim happily.

"It sounds like they know each other," Botan said with a smile. "So Kurama, do you plan on staying, or going searching for Hiei?" she asked him.

'I've already located the dimension he is in, we can go there after this one,' Kurama's pendant quipped.

'That's Feshi, the smart one!' Penny said proudly. Botan rolled her eyes.

"I actually am here as your body guard when you show off your heirloom," Kurama said and grinned. Botan blinked.

"Really?" she asked, quite surprised.

"Yeah, there's a ball tomorrow night, and I believe you are the main attraction. Well, you and your pendant," he told her.

"Oh," was all that Botan could utter. "That's…. interesting."

"Do you not want to go?" he asked.

"Yes, but I hope that stupid thief boy doesn't show up again," the blunette said with a sigh. Kurama took on a grin that reminded her of a mischievous fox.

"Don't worry, I can take care of him."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Yoko," she said with a laugh and headed to bed after the goodnights were exchanged.

* * *

"Which dress?" Botan asked for what seemed the one hundredth time and Kurama groaned.

"I don't know, the black one," he said randomly, leaning back in his chiar, sighing.

"It wont make me look too slutty?" she asked bluntly. Kurama's cheeks flamed red and he had to look away. The mental images his demon form was giving him were not the cleanest things. "Kurama?"

"It's fine, Botan," he answered hurriedly and she nodded, bouncing back into her room to change.

The fox took those few moments to recollect himself and push his little devil side back down. The mental argument with himself lasted only a minute or two.

His resolve, that had taken a bit to build up, crumbled to rubble when Botan stepped out of her room. Her cheeks were tinged pink a little, but it was nothing compared to the color on Kurama's cheeks and some of his neck.

The deity was standing outside her bedroom door in a long black form-fitting gown that sparkled when she moved in the light. The top was halter-like and showed off her creamy pale back and shoulder blades. Slits ran up the skirt part to her mid-thigh and showed off the smooth skin of her legs too. It showed off her curves and accented the light complexion of her neck, arms, and upper back. Laced stiletto's adorned her feet and small garnet gems hung from her ears and neck. Botan's pale blue hair was up on her head in curls that tumbled down a little.

Kurama went speechless. There was a goddess standing in front of him and Yoko and he were the only to see… at the moment anyway.

"Shall we go?" she asked him politely.

He scrambled to pick up what was left of his sanity, dignity, and pride and held out his arm like a gentlemen. He wore a black tuxedo with silk highlights on the collar and his hair was in a fashionable pony-tail.

* * *

To say the least, when they walked into the modest ballroom, even the orchestra stopped to stare. Beauty had reached an unearthly level and even jealousy didn't reach that. If being that gorgeous was a crime the fox and the deity would be kept in jail for quite a long time.  
They danced and talked with everyone that allowed them no free air. Botan's nerves were on end a bit because of the thief from yesterday.

Of course, she was worried for a very good reason. Near the end of the party the lights went out. Botan swore she had a curse on her being. A prayer started like a mantra in her mind.

"It's Dark," Kurama whispered in her ear as he took her hand. It sent a shiver down her spine. She blamed it on the excitement of danger and adventure. Then again, Botan really didn't feel like dealing with two thieves, a very tight black dress, and the dark.

"Kurama, I've got an idea. Hold on to my hand," she told him.

'Forever,' Kurama thought and then shook his head in confusion. Why had he thought that?

'Penny! GET US OUTTA HERE!' she told the pendant. There was a "whoosh" sound and Botan's hand covered over the pendant and light exploded over the two beings from another dimension.

Dark, the legendary thief, was left with nothing but air and a small note in his gloved hand. When he was once again hidden in the shadow's he opened the small note.

_Sorry_, _had to dash, it was fun!  
Love,  
Botan_.

He had been bested for the only time in his career.

* * *

Authoress: u-u Sorry for the delay! 

Hiei: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

Kurama: (grinning stupidly) I got to dance and hold hands with Botan.

Hiei: (growl)

Authoress: HOLD YOUR HORSES BOYS! VOTES FIRST, BEATINGS LATER!

**Botan/Hiei- 6  
Botan/Kurama- 5  
Botan/Sesshoumaru- 4  
Botan/Harry Potter- 1**

Kurama and Hiei: (Staring at Sesshoumaru)

Seeshoumaru: What? I'm catching up! (shrugs)

Authoress: Poor Potty

Harry: T-T

**Hint for next Chappy: WHO WANTS TO SEE BOTAN-CHAN AS A DEMON?**


	8. Demon's Bite! Part 1

Authoress: I'm going to enjoy writing this chapter. A lot.  
Hiei: I'm going to regret _being_ in this chapter.  
Kurama: I'm going to regret being in this dimension _with you_.  
Authoress: By the way, readers, chances are this is going to be more than 2 parts, or longer in a sense that she'll stay in this dimension for a while.  
Heie: Oh good god.  
Botan: Oh shut up!  
All 3: O-O  
Botan: YES I'M HERE NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: (cowering from frivolous lawsuits) I don't own anything that I didn't create!

**Chapter 8  
Demons Bite!  
Part 1**

'Mmm, where am I?' she thought drowsily as she sat up her eyes a bit clouded over. She had to blink to adjust them. Surprisingly they adjusted quite quickly and acutely. Botans bubble-gum colored eyes were clear and she swore she could see every color in the world and with great ability.

Green assaulted her vision more than anything else. A forest of some kind? She supposed so. Some brown mixed with the green of the trees and grass. A clearing of some sorts, she decided.

Next, her hearing made itself known as she heard birds singing and chirping. Botan counted every note as if it was a song playing no farther than two feet away from her. The girl closed her perfect eyes and listened intently. It was beautiful.

The smell of flowers, trees, and various other things reached her nose and she had to cover her nose to keep all the smell away from her powerful sense.

That's when she noticed her attire had changed; thankfully from that dreadfully tight dress she had had on. A simple, yet very comfortable kimono adorned her small body. It was pure white with light blue stars dancing around the bottom. The bottom dress, under the main part, was a dark blue. She admired it with a smile. It was much more intricate than her regular uniform and obi.

Something flickered in her vision and her head turned quickly to catch sight of something that caught her totally off guard.

A scream erupted from the forest. Birds took flight, people looked towards the woods, and the wind grew still.

"A TAIL! I DON'T HAVE A TAIL!" Botan exclaimed loudly. Yes, indeed, behind her was a very light blue furred tail that was about four feet long, which was tippped with pure white fur.

'Um, now you do,' Penny said quietly.

"WHAT? WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL?" she asked loudly holding her head in surprise. It was then she felt her 'ears'. Two light blue furred triangular ears sat atop her head, partly hidden under her light blue hair, which had grown down around her shoulders. "Oh my god, I'm a-"

'Demon,' Penny squeaked.

"Oh my god-" Botan uttered and for the second time in twenty four hours fainted.

* * *

And again, she woke up with a killer headache. Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted. She was being prodded but a stick and she sprang up and away about twenty feet. 'Whoa, demon reflexes!' she thought quickly. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as her eyes fell on the people that woke her. The one with the annoying stick was a small frog-like demon with a staff with unusual ornaments on it. The taller, well, much taller one was a higher level demon. She could tell by the way he held himself.

Botan's breath caught in her throat as she looked over him. He had long silvery white hair and piercing violet eyes (?). Purple stripes marked his cheeks and hands. His kimono was white with a purple under-dress and lining. What she supposed was his tail wrapped around one shoulder and a belt of spikes adorned his other.

"You, kitsune, what are you doing in Lord Sesshoumaru's lands?" the toad yelled at her in a raspy voice.

'Oh my god! I guess I am a kitsune! Wait 'til Kurama sees this!' she thought and then shook her head looking to the two.

"Um, well, I didn't know these were his lands," she said lamely, straightening from her almost fighting stance. The toad ogled at her.

"How can you not know theses are the western lands!" he exclaimed angrily. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I say you kick this impertinent demoness from your sight!"

Botan scowled angrily. "Hey, I just got here, and I don't know my way around. So _excuse me_ for not know that I had landed in your lands, but try putting up some signs or something, you rude toad," she growled, and knew she felt fangs. What happened next was quite unexpected. Her hands grew warm, hot in fact, and like a spark igniting a small inferno fire formed in her hand.

'Well, look at that, you're a fire kitsune,' Penny quipped. Botan got her temper under control and the fire disappeared.

"Why you-" the toad began.

"Jaken, be quiet," the taller demon told him. The male demon stepped forward and Botan's demon mind flickered. 'Inu-demon.'

Out of reflex Botan took a step back as he neared. He then quickened his steps by a few quick steps and Botan's adrenaline started and she turned and ran.

Her speed was incredible. Botan laughed even though she was also terrified that he was following. It felt like flying. So this was demonic speed. It was exhilarating!

She burst from the trees onto grassy hills and kept running. The deity turned demon had her fun ruined though when something whip-like wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards. In fact, is was a whip.

With a yelp Botan was pulled back and hit someone's chest, an arm wrapping around her waist to keep her secure as the whip let her loose. She struggled.

"Let me go!" she growled.

"Be still fox," the demon from before growled in her ear. Botan immediately stilled and her tail tensed slightly. "You had no reason to run from this Sesshoumaru," he said calmly.

'Is he talking in third person?' she asked herself. "Sorry, it was a reflex," she answered, trying to keep her temper in check.

"If I release you, you will not run, understand?" he asked, though she knew it was a command. She nodded slowly and he uncoiled his arm and tail (which she noticed as it moved back) from her waist.

Taking one step away from him she turned and glared. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"To know if you truly do not know where you are," he told her and looked to the ground in disinterest.

"Of course, why would I lie about something like that?" she said, a bit offended that he called her a liar. Which was ironic, because she had lied a lot in life, but mainly in work only. "So, you mind telling me where I am?" she asked.

"You are in the Western Lands," he said bluntly. She sighed.

"Of what country?" Botan insisted, thinking he was dodging something.

"This Sesshoumaru does not know what you speak of. That is the name of my lands. Though my filthy half-brother's onna calls this play the Feudal Era," he said nonchalantly. Botan's ears twitched and she held in a giggle because it tickled.

Something in Botan's mind clicked and she looked swiftly to him. "This girl, -cough- onna, is she a bit different from the inhabitants here?" Botan asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru looked to the blue-haired kitsune and nodded, understanding what she meant. "She is very strange, and this Sesshoumaru knows she is not from here."

'Yes!' botan cheered mentally. "Where might I find her?" the once deity, now demon asked quickly.

The Lord of the Western lands simply pointed in the eastern direction (?). "She usually stays in that disgusting human village with that old woman priest-"

The silver-haired demon didn't finished because Botan had started to run in that direction faster than the human eyes could see. "Thanks!" she called back before disappearing into the forest.

The inu-lord stood on the hill looking after her. His servant toad came hobbling up the hill huffing and puffing, catching up with his master.

"Odd-female," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Well, I hope you taught her a lesson, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said, sighing and catching his breath.

"Jaken, when we get back to the castle, gather Rin, we're heading to my half-brother's village," Sesshoumaru said suddenly and turned, walking down the hill, back to his fortress of a home.

"Wait, my Lord, wait for this humble Jaken!" Jaken called after and tried to waddle after the tall demon-lord.

* * *

"DEMON! DEMON!" were the shouts that rang through the village as the sun started to set. 

'Oh great,' the kitsune thought. 'They think I've come to eat them or something. Ew, I'm no cannibal.'

Jumping down from the roof she had landed on when coming out of the forest, Botan looked to all the people with torches and pitch forks. Botan had to bite her tongue to keep back any sarcastic comments about their matter of battle against a full-blooded demon.

"What is it ye want with this village?" asked an older woman, standing to the front of the mob. She had an aged face and hair that had been touched by the hand of time, making it a gray color. An eye patch covered one of her eyes and she was slightly slouching, a sign that life had taken its toll.

"I wish to speak with a young girl I believe comes here. She is different from others in this land," Botan spoke clearly and gasps went through the crowd. 'So she does come here,' her mind confirmed.

"She's come for the jewel shards!" someone accused loudly, though dare not step forward to point the finger. Botan growled. She had no intention of stealing anything!

"Begone demon! Ye not welcome here!" the old woman said.

Botan frowned. "Look here I came for-"

The female demon stopped mid-sentence when a flash of red and white sprang from the shadows and towards her. Her nose caught his smell, which was of human and demon. Then her ears caught the sound of him rushing through the air. He was coming to attack her.

What happened next was quite unexpected. Another flash, much faster than the first, rushed past Botan and the two collided.

"Another demon!" shouted a man from the crowd.

"Inuyasha is fighting him!" someone countered with a cheer.

Botan stood, bug-eyed at the scene. Before her a half-demon (her mind had determined) dressed in a red and white fighting-style kimono was blade to blade with another demon, who was supposedly protecting Botan.

Bubble-gum colored eyes roamed over the half-demon. He had white almost silver hair and cute little ears, almost like hers on the top of his head. In his hands he held a rather large sword that pulsed with power.

Botan however was not moved in the least by this half-breed. What shocked her beyond belief was the full demon with the other blade.  
Crossed with the half-demon's was a short, yet very sturdy katana. And the hands that held that blade belonged to none other than a short, spiky-haired male demon.

"HIEI?" Botan shouted. Her demon mind, however, reacted to the fact that her friend was in danger first. Darting forward her right hand inflamed and she jumped up. "MOVE!" she shouted and Hiei blurred away before Botan brought her hand on the half-demon's back.

'Protective kimono!' she thought surprised. Her fire didn't penetrate the half-demon's kimono, but her blow was enough to send him to the ground.

Flipping back, making the human crowd back away with gasps, she growled. "I wish to talk to the girl, I'm not here to harm anyone!" she growled, her eyes darkened to a violet color.

"YEAH RIGHT!" the half-demon (Inuyasha, she registered) cried and got up, only losing his breath and swung the sword towards him.

"SIT!" came a call from the shadows of a small hut. Inuyasha went crashing to the ground.

"Nani?" Botan asked suddenly, calming considerably.

"If she wants to talk to me, then I'll talk to her!" exclaimed a petite girl as she stepped from the crowd.

'Yup, that's not the apparel from around here,' Botan thought with relief. The girl wore a sailor style school uniform, proving she was from modern times… or in Botan's case, dimension.

"Who are you?" she asked Botan rather abruptly.

"Hold on," Botan said, holding a clawed finger up. "Where'd you go Hiei? I can still smell you here!" she called.

"Hn," came his usual reply as he blurred into view again. Botan then turned to the girl.

"Hiya, I'm Botan, this is Hiei, he doesn't talk much," she said cheerfully. "I'm here to talk to you about the dimension you originate from, and to ask you where I am, I'm new!"

The villagers stared at her and the uniformed girl blinked and nodded. "Well, we should probably go inside or something."

"Alright, tell me where and I'll be right there," Botan said with a reassuring smile.

"Ye can come to my home. You be safe there," the old woman from before said to the human girl and she nodded.

"Well, I'm Kagome, and we'll be in the house over there," she said and pointed to one of the human dwellings. Botan nodded and the crowd dispersed. Kagome dragged the half-conscious body of Inuyasha off.

The blue-haired kitsune rounded on the shorter demon. He looked to her as he had done nothing wrong, out of place, or awkward.

There was a long silence and the half-koorime took the opportunity to let his eyes roam over her new form. His demon mind noted her swishing blue tail, which was twitching in agitation or excitement, he couldn't decide.

"Like what you see?" a voice interrupted his musings and his eyes darted back to hers. He was about to say something witty but the sight of blue stopped him.

'She's hugging me,' his mind registered.

Botan had thrown her arms around him in frenzy and was hugging him tightly, as a friend would after seeing a long lost friend.

"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

'NANI!' Hiei thought.

* * *

Authoress: WHEW!  
Hiei: O-O  
Kurama: I hate you right now...  
Sesshoumaru: THAT'S ALL I GET?  
Authoress: VOTES! 

Hiei- 7  
Kurama- 8  
Sesshy- 6

Authoress: Keeping Harry on the list is not worth it… sorry.  
All: REVIEW ALL OF YOU!


End file.
